


Soft Touch

by unowenowl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and beautiful, my headcanon as to why Max got rid of the horrible ponytail, pure fluff, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: She expected Chloe to make a remark on her hair, to tease her that she looked like a grumpy dog, but the room was silent, save for the low sounds coming from the TV. Maybe the film was captivating for Chloe as well.Max didn't give any more thought to the matter for the next few minutes; she was too focused on the mystery that was being solved on the screen. So focused, in fact, that she started a little when she felt something at the back of her head._____________Watching a film in the living room of the Prices turns into a session of petting.Also known as 'Chloe is gay, Max is oblivious and they're both pining.'





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> so I was talking to some pals and we all agreed that the ponytail was terrible design on Max. I hope you like the fic. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Sorry if my English is faulty, it's 2 am and it's un-betad. It's not even read. I'm doing like a lots of students do when submitting a paper right before the deadline: write shit and hope for the best.

Max had never been much interested in fashion or trends or what suited her best. She liked comfortable and practical clothes. She thought the same about her usual haircut. Her ponytail prevented her hair from getting in her face and that was enough for her.

It could, however, be a little painful too, at the end of the day. The hairband was holding her hair pressed tight to her head, so she liked to take it off when she went to sleep.

She wasn't going to sleep now, even if it was past her bed time, but she reasoned it would be good to let her hair down now. She wouldn't want to risk hair damage or something like that.

She shook her head a little. The motion brought Chloe's attention to the mess of her hair and she smiled. Or well, Max assumed she was smiling, since she wasn't looking at her friend. The film they were watching was really good and she didn't think she'd have another opportunity to watch it again anytime soon. (Technically, they weren't supposed to watch TV now either, but Joyce and William were sound asleep.)

She expected Chloe to make a remark on her hair, to tease her that she looked like a grumpy dog, but the room was silent, save for the low sounds coming from the TV. Maybe the film was captivating for Chloe as well.

Max didn't give any more thought to the matter for the next few minutes; she was too focused on the mystery that was being solved on the screen. So focused, in fact, that she started a little when she felt something at the back of her head. 

'Ah, it's just Chloe's fingers,' she thought after a few seconds when she calmed down.

They were resting lightly on her hair and Max sat still, waiting to see what Chloe would do. After a couple of seconds, she felt Chloe playing with her hair, twisting it around her fingers and releasing it, threading her fingers through it.

'Oh,' she thought, calming down. Her heart was no longer in her throat, but it was pounding loudly in her chest. Max payed it no mind though. She had just been taken aback. She was always the one to get scared so fast and for no reason, silly her.

A second later, she found she no longer could focus on the screen. Could you blame her though? This was uncharted territory. Chloe had never done this before; if she thought better, she didn't think anyone had ever played with her hair, besides her. It felt nice.

She glanced at Chloe. Her friend was looking at the TV, but she seemed to sense Max, because her focus changed immediately on her. Max felt her mouth go dry for no reason. She gulped.

"This okay?" Chloe whispered, smiling slightly.  
"Yea," Max replied, before switching her attention to the TV again, "I don't mind."

She actually liked it, but she hadn't heard of people liking to have their hair petted and she didn't want to be weird.

"Come closer," she heard Chloe.  
"What?" she asked, whipping her head towards her. But this time Chloe was staring at the movie.  
"I said come closer," she said. "Put your head on my lap, it will be easier for me to... massage it. You look like you need it."

Max hadn't even thought about the film, about how she would watch it if her head was on Chloe's lap, but if she were honest to herself, she had forgotten about it.

"Okay," she said softly, before putting her head down. She felt weird like that. Chloe's face looked weird from this position. Then she switched her attention from the TV towards Max. She was smiling slightly again, as she took Max's hair and began tracing patterns in it again. Then her fingers moved on her scalp and began massaging slowly.

It felt really nice.

"You have really pretty hair, Caulfield," Chloe whispered. She was threading her fingers through Max's hair, going from her scalp to her ends, switching from massaging and twisting it lightly.

Max's stomach did a weird looping then. She hoped she hadn't eaten anything bad, because she would have hated to have to get up for any reason.

Max heard someone at the TV shout and she remembered suddenly of the film she was supposed to be watching. She didn't find it that interesting anymore, though. Not when Chloe had that strange glint in her eyes and her smile which hadn't disappeared yet -

And Max realized that Chloe actually liked massaging her head. And that she probably hadn't done it before because Max always wore her hair in a ponytail.

'Well', she thought as she tried to focus on her breathing - which was becoming weirdly heavy right then - 'This looks like a good reason to let my hair down more often.'

She liked being on the receiving end of a massage. It was comfortable. One could say it was practical as well, if it invited people - Chloe - to play with her hair more often.

They sat like that in silence, the film forgotten. The only thing that woke them from their bubble was a low cough. Max looked at the stairs, where the source seemed to be.

It was just William. Max could sense dread begin to fill her, but he was smiling. He wasn't mad.  
"Girls, I'm aware it's weekend, but you two are still young for this hour. As interesting as this... movie is, you'll have to postpone it."

Max expected to hear Chloe protesting, but she was met with silence. She looked up to see Chloe staring intensely at her father. A quick look at William revealed nothing to Max. He was looking back at Chloe, his face a mix of patience and kindness. He was still smiling.

"Alright," Chloe said, after a few agonizing seconds. Her voice sounded weirdly rough, as if she hadn't used it in a while. "Come on, Max, let's go."

Max hadn't realized she was still laying with her head on Chloe's lap. She blushed in embarrassment. Such an airhead.

"Good night, William," Max spoke softly. "Thank you for being understanding," she said, grateful that he hadn't gotten mad at them for breaking the rules about bed time.

"Of course," he replied in kind, "I'll always be understanding when it comes to my daughter. You too, Max."

"Ah, well," Max babbled, not knowing how to respond and finding the answer a bit intense. She was grateful to him though. "You're kind." she finished, feeling a bit lame. She walked a bit faster on the stairs, intent on getting to Chloe's room and catching some sleep. Maybe things would make sense in the morning.

Chloe had walked past William without saying a word, but now she was staring at him again, without moving.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Max asked, getting worried. It was uncharacteristic of Chloe to be so still.

"Ah, yea, yea, I'm just tired," she replied, waving off her concerns. "Night, Dad."

"Good night, sweetie," he replied, entering the kitchen.

Chloe was silent as they got into her bed, staring at the ceiling. Max was staring at her, trying to get from her facial expressions what could be wrong, but her face was neutral.

Chloe must have sensed her staring again. She glanced at her before looking again at the ceiling. She seemed to decide to share her thoughts.

"Sorry, was just thinking about tonight's film. It was really awesome. It's not often that you see a mystery film with two female detectives and both so badass. I liked Patricia the most though. I think I'd like to be like her."

Max snorted. "And that makes me Theresa, then?"

"Of course," replied Chloe as she turned to lie on her side, facing Max. "We're a package deal. Inseparable."

Max grinned at that.  
"We are. But maybe we should go to sleep before Joyce wakes up. I doubt she'd be as understanding as William."  
"Yeah..." Chloe replied. "Sleep well, Caulfield."  
"Likewise, Price."

As she drifted off to sleep, Max realized she had forgotten her hair tie in the living room.

Well, maybe it won't be so necessary anymore, she thought, holding one of Chloe's hands in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wrote "liked to give/receive head massage" way too often.
> 
> Also we all need a father like William.


End file.
